The Fall of Man
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Feliciano, a young crime lord, has a knack for corrupting those around him with his sweetly poisonous words. Will Officer Ludwig Beilschmidt be a match for him, or will he just be another conquest for the manipulative man? (Spain X Italy X Germany X 2p Spain, crime au)
1. Chapter 1

The light was blindingly bright as it shone in his face, but Feliciano was unphased. A calm smile sat on his lips, more that of a child with a secret than of a mastermind crime lord. But then, that was his most useful tool, his young looking face and the innocent demeanor he could turn on and off like a switch. The young crimelord was incredibly skilled in manipulating people, in charming them so thoroughly that they had a hard time questioning who or what he really was.

Not that the Italian ever made any move to hide his ruthlessness. At twenty three years old, Feliciano already ran one of the largest crime empires in the country, something he was incredibly proud of. He was cocky too, having gone so far as to walk himself to the police station and confess. Ahh, but this was his favorite game, and in the end, he knew he'd walk right back out. He couldn't help but wonder who would be sent to question him this time. Either way, it'd be amusing. How many of the "fine, upstanding" officers here did he have wrapped around his little finger? Antonio had been one of them too once, he mused, smile only growing at the thought. Oh, how moral and sweet Antonio had been. He'd been so easy to corrupt. All it had taken was a few murmured words in the elder man's ear about how corrupt the justice system was. About how this wasn't what Antonio wanted to do with his life. Child's play.

"Good afternoon, Herr Vargas." Came a deep rumbling voice, and Feliciano found himself pausing, head tilting before a momentary smirk tugged at his lips. Oh, this man was new. Good, it'd been a while since he'd had a new toy to play with. Golden eyes flickered to take in every detail of the man, from the golden locks slicked back, to the firm yet compassionate look on his face. Ohhh, a sympathetic one. They always were the most fun. He supposed his lovers would be in the interrogation room next to him, it always worked the same. They were seperated at first, but oh, it wouldn't be long till they'd join in the fun.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm new to the precinct." The officer introduced formally, adjusting the bright glaring light."I apologize for that. Now then, you don't have to be nervous, we're just going to talk, ok?" The blonde smiled comfortingly at the Italian, and it took everything in Feliciano not to snort. Oh, this one was cute, there was no denying that.

"Feliciano." The Italian purred, golden eyes sparkling as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "Not Herr Vargas. Just Feliciano, bello. Sounds far more like we're just going to talk, wouldn't you agree?" He mused, relaxing forward and resting his cheek in his palm. This man- Ludwig, he'd said his name was- was rather amusing, maybe even more so than the rest. "Before you ask, yes, I know what you're going to talk to me about, and I'm more than willing to talk." He hummed, chuckling quietly at the others confused look.

Ludwig raised a brow at the Italian, blue eyes still holding such kindness that, for just a moment, Feliciano almost felt bad about his game. Only for a moment though. "I do suppose you're right, Herr- I mean, Feliciano." He agreed, taking the sit opposite the younger man. "And how did you know I was going to ask that, although I'm glad you're so open to discussing it, as in the end, I'm here to help, not to harm you."

Oh? Now this was new! All the other officers had at least known that Feliciano was anything but an innocent, but they were far too enthralled with him to actually charge him, or make any moves to hold him. That or they were afraid, Feliciano was never truly sure which. Not that it mattered. But this one spoke of helping him; then again, he was new. Perhaps he didn't know about him yet? That would make sense.

He couldn't be more wrong. Ludwig knew all about him. Feliciano Vargas, twenty three years old. Grandson to the once powerful Romulus Vargas. The German had been put on the younger man's case about a month ago, approached by Feliciano's own older brother. And what a heartbreaking tale the elder had told. He'd spoken of the two who had corrupted sweet Feliciano, who'd trapped him and threatened him. One an ex cop like himself, abusing his power to manipulate and use such an innocent looking man. Truly disgusting, it made Ludwig's stomach turn, and all at once, the blonde had sworn to save Feliciano. To bring him home safely to his brother, and protect him from the ones using and threatening him. As the days passed, he'd found himself growing more and more attached to the case, to the auburn haired man with the almost childlike smile that the pictures in his case files depicted. How could anyone ever believe someone so precious looking could cause harm?

"Oh, I assure you, Luddi, I know the protocol all too well. I'm here a lot. As to why…" He leaned forward more, running his tongue over his lower lip, winking at the elder man. "I'm just a bad, bad boy. Can't seem to keep out of trouble, now can I?" The deep crimson that flared on the officers face was an absolute delight. "Did your file tell you what all I've done? Oh, I really have been terribly naughty. I had a hit put on the mayor. I lit my neighbours house on fire because he was being loud at night."

Ludwig cleared his throat, willing his flush down and acting as though he hadn't even heard Feliciano's words. After all, there was no way he had done those things. Not without being coerced. "You know, you don't have to lie, not to me, Feliciano." He said softly, reaching out to lay a careful hand over the others. "I already know about the others. Santiago and Antonio. About how they blackmailed you, and threatened you. You don't ever have to be afraid of them again, I'm going to protect you." He assured. "But I need you to tell me everything, alright, Feli?" The blonde's softened, a smile touching his lips. "I just want to help you. No one deserves to go through what you have."

Feliciano found himself staring in shock, lips parted and eyes wide before laughter began to bubble from his throat. He stood calmly, moving to drape himself over the blonde's lap, a coy smile on his lips as one arm moved to the back of the policemans neck, fingers idly stroking through the soft blonde locks he found there. A small gasp of surprise, of confusion, fell from Ludwigs lips, even as his arm instinctively wrapped around the Italian mans back to keep him from falling. This was not what he had expected to happen, the flush on his face only deepening.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest." Feliciano purred into his ear, fingers continuing their gentle ministrations. "Too sweet for this corrupted place. Tell me, amore, what's a good man like you doing here? It's clear you want to help people, don't you, Luddi?" His voice was low and tantalizing, a shiver running down Ludwig's spine at the words.

"What are you….?" Ludwig questioned, before pausing at the younger mans words. "Well, of course. I want to protect people. I've always wanted to protect people. And now…" He flushed, looking away. How do you tell someone you've fallen for them from simply a picture and a casefile? No. Not fallen for. Simply infatuated. That was all it was. "And now I just want to protect you." He confessed, the smile on Feliciano's lips only growing.

"Oh, silly sweet Luddi. They've twisted your head so bad that you've gotten everything terribly wrong. The two you mentioned saving me from. They're my lovers, and they never force me to do a thing. My Santi and Toni treat me as though I'm royalty. However…." He licked his lips, golden eyes flickering up to cerulean. "They don't mind sharing me either. If you really want to protect me like you say, why don't you leave this jaded place, love, and come work for me. You can be my bodyguard, and in return I'll pay you double what you make, as well as let you be my lover too." The Italian leaned forward, pressing an idle kiss to the Germans throat, nuzzling the lily white skin as he spoke. "Don't deny it, Luddi dear. Your face is terribly easy to read, everything about you is screaming that you want me. So why resist?" He pulled back, smiling as he cupped the others cheek in his hand. This one really was too cute, and he was big enough and already hooked enough that he'd be a very efficient bodyguard

Ludwig was quiet a moment, pondering over the others words. "...I wouldn't have to hurt anyone, you can promise me that right? Not unless they try to harm you?" He had no idea where the words were coming from, where his morals had so quickly gone. This was a criminal. But- this was a criminal he wanted to save, ached to protect. A criminal with a sweet smile who seemed to know all the right buttons to push to make his defenses melt and his mind cloud in the most wonderful way. "If you can promise me that…. I'll come work for you." He decided. What was he even saying!?

"Of course I can promise that, amore." Feliciano purred, nipping along the others jaw, delighting in the shiver that ran down his spine. Too easy, it was too easy. "I can promise you that and so much more. A lavish home. Anything and everything you could want. The opportunity to share my bed, although, as I stated, you do have to share me. I can give you things you've only dreamed of, Luddi…." He let himself trail off, leaving his tantalizing promise in the air.

The blonde man hesitated for only a moment, processing everything quickly. He hated the idea of sharing the man in his arms. But if it meant getting to protect him, to hold him, he could adapt. After all, perhaps his actions had never been as noble as he'd originally thought. Perhaps it had always been about saving Feliciano from others just so he could steal him for himself. It was a disturbing thought, but one Ludwig pushed to the back of his mind. "...I'll do it.".


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was not amused. It was evident in every inch of him, Feliciano noted, from the furrowed brows and mouth set in a firm line, to the tense shoulders. It was rather amusing to the Italian, who had to actively try not to snicker from his spot between his two spanish lovers on the couch, golden eyes locked on Ludwig's on cerulean, even as Feliciano tipped his head, moans falling from his lips as the two sucked and nibbled at his tan throat. Ah, so his new lover was jealous! How precious! "Santi, Toni, would you two please behave yourselves." He scolded playfully. "You're making our cute new friend jealous~!"

"I'm not jealous!" Ludwig protested, his face flushing a deep red. The German was seated in the armchair opposite them, his fingers curled into the fabric tightly. He was embarrassed by his reaction; after all, Feliciano had warned him these men were his lovers too, but he hadn't expected such a display of shamelessness in front of him! Especially when he hadn't even gotten to kiss his new lover yet. Jealousy boiled in his stomach, as he looked away. "I'm not."

Ignoring Antonio and Santiago's protests, Feliciano hopped up to his feet, flitting across the room to once more seat himself comfortably on the blonde's lap, his legs on either side of the older man's so he could face him. With a laugh, Feliciano lifted a large calloused hand, resting it against his own soft cheek, face thoughtful. "You know, amore, for a police officer, you sure are awful at lying. And here I thought that was a requirement of the job." He teased. "So tell me, dear…how can I make you less jealous? Perhaps you'd like what they had?" The Italian questioned, resting their foreheads together. He dipped his head, capturing the older man's lips in a searing, passionate kiss, the first he had given him. After all, it really was best to keep the new toys happily content, especially when the jealousy kicked in.

"What they had…?" Ludwig echoed, before being cut off as the other stole his lips. A groan came from deep in Ludwig's throat, as his arms wound around the others waist, pulling him closer. He wasn't nearly as skilled as Feliciano, after all, he'd only had one lover before, and that had been years before. Ludwig had always been too focused on work, and relationships had seemed like nothing more than needless hassle. Until Feliciano. Even still, he tried his best, another pleased noise filling the air as the Italian all but demanded entrance, tongue darting in to lazily, yet somehow forcefully, explore every inch of the others mouth. It was as though Feliciano was claiming Ludwig himself, making sure that the German would never want to leave, tantalizing him with the promise of more kisses like that.

Which truthfully, he was.

There was no mistaking who was in charge as teasing fingers tangled in Ludwigs hair, Feliciano's lithe body sliding closer on his lap. For a moment, the flustered officer even forgot about the two other men in the room, now watching them with amused eyes.

Antonio could still remember when he was like that, innocent and naive, so easily taken in by Feliciano's charm, but still so unsure of what he was doing. It was cute, he had to confess, and he certainly wouldn't deny it was interesting to actually watch Feliciano work at making someone fall for him. He turned to Santiago, grinning widely and motioning to the flustered blonde, the older Spaniard rolling his eyes and snorting quietly, dipping his head to steal a kiss from the younger before mouthing, "Just watch them. This is how cute you were too."

Feliciano finally pulled his head away, pleased to see Ludwig's pretty blue eyes now hazed with want, lips parting and breathing shallow. A smile tugged at the Italian's lips, as he idly ran a finger down the others throat. "Is that what you wanted, love?" He purred, eyes twinkling. "Tilt your head." There was no mistaking the soft spoken words were a demand, not a request, one Ludwig found himself instantly obeying, eyes drifting shut as his head fell to the side, exposing his lily white neck for the younger man. What was happening to him!? He'd never been this complacent, this submissive. And yet, when Feliciano spoke, he ached to listen.

A shaky noise of surprise escaped his lips as the other began to work at his throat, kissing and suckling skillfully until large, dark marks appeared. "There." Feliciano hummed, sitting back on the others lap with a smug grin. "Now everyone will know you're Vargas property, my dear Luddi. Eventually, I suppose I'll have to mark you better, like Santiago and Antonio are." He turned his attention back to the two on the couch, motioning for them to lift their shirts, each proudly showing off the small white scar that read simply F.V. "It's best to wait to see if you're going to be a… permanent fixture here first." Feliciano explained, before snorting at the looking of anxiousness on Ludwig's face, those blue eyes still locked on the tiny white marks.

"You're going to cut me?" He questioned, eyes flickering back to Feliciano's, wide and more frightened than he cared to admit. "And what do you mean a permanent fixture?" Oh God, what had he gotten himself into? Panic and anxiety continued to grow inside of him. This was a mistake. He never should have left the precinct, it was wrong, he knew this entire thing was wrong. He had promised to be one of the good guys, not to protect someone who so clearly wasn't, but then Feliciano's lips were back on his, stealing the thoughts and fears away as well as leaving Ludwig breathless.

"Hush." Feliciano breathed against his lips, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his new lover. "Calm down and let me finish, yes? Yes, I'm going to write my name on your skin. You needn't look so afraid, love, it takes very very little to leave a scar, it'll feel no worse than a cat scratch, I promise you." He swore. "And yes. A permanent fixture. I can't exactly have a ton of ex-lovers who decided to leave running around out there with my name etched into their skin, now can I?" Leaning forward, he pressed another soothing kiss to the older man's lips, letting his body press closer as his fingers brushed gently through golden locks, pleased when the other started to settle down. "Shhh now, you needn't be so afraid looking, love. It's not like I'm going to kill you if you don't want to stay, you're welcome to change your mind at any time. But…" The Italian looked up at his new lover with big eyes, making himself look as innocent and vulnerable as possible, a tactic he'd long since discovered the merit of. "...I really want you to stay and keep me safe. You'll do that, won't you? Protect me from the awful mean people who want to hurt me? I don't want you to leave me, I really do like you an awful lot, Luddi."

The moment a strong set of arms wound around him, pulling him into the older mans chest as Ludwig's face buried in soft auburn hair, Feliciano knew he had won. Ludwig was caught, hook line and sinker, just as Feliciano had planned. "Of course I will, Schatz." Ludwig promised, lips pressing tender kisses to the younger man's head lovingly. "I am not going anywhere. I'm a permanent fixture, I'll be here as long as you want me for. You can mark me as yours, I don't mind. I promised I would keep you safe, right?" He took a breath, cradling Feliciano's face in his hands, kissing across his forehead and eyelids, the tip of his nose, along soft cheeks, before finally brushing their lips together so sweetly that, for just a moment, Feliciano felt guilty for manipulating this man. Oh well, he wasn't the first sweet one, he wouldn't bet the last. "I swear to you, I'm yours, and I'll protect you. I… I've wanted to since the first moment your brother brought your picture and asked me to find you."

Now that took Feliciano by surprise. So it was Lovino who had started this whole thing, that was pretty interesting. He'd thought his elder brother hated him, but apparently Lovino simply doubted his capabilities. Same as Nonno had. Same as everyone did.

Santiago snorted as he watched them. This was honestly record time for Feliciano to capture someone so completely, and the ebony haired man would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, magenta eyes taking note of the adoration on the German mans lips. He had to confess, it was incredibly amusing. This one was almost easier to charm then Antonio had been, and Santiago really had thought it just too precious how innocent and stupid Antonio really had been. Oh well, he'd learned their game fast enough, and this new one- Ludwig- would too. Lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag, Santiago glanced at his emerald eyed lover beside him, smirking. "Looks like we've got a new one to teach."


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig was nervous, and understandably so. He'd been there for almost two months now, and still hadn't been able to get under Feliciano's skin, not even once. The Italian was able to get to him so easily, drawing color from his cheeks and moans from his throat as though it were child's play, and it was making Ludwig anxious that he wasn't able to do the same. After all, Feliciano had two other lovers who seemed far more skilled than him, how was he to keep up and make the Italian want to keep him around too if he couldn't even make the younger man blush?

Not that he thought Feliciano didn't care at all. Any doubts he had had about that had eased after being shot while protecting him a month before. The Italian had not left his side, stroking over his face gently and apologizing again and again for letting it happen. It had surprised Ludwig greatly, just how gentle and caring Feliciano could be. He wouldn't have expected that, and the hands in his hair, stroking his face, had made him melt, even lying there in a hospital bed.

But that didn't ease his feelings of uselessness. Both Santiago and Antonio were so damn good at making Feliciano come undone, leaving the Italian a moaning, desperate mess. And so, Ludwig had finally swallowed his pride, and asked the two to teach him how they did it. That had been two weeks ago, and now it was finally time to put it in action. Feliciano had deemed that with three lovers, it was best if he gave them each one night at least of one on one attention. Ludwig was well aware of what the Italian did with the other two on their nights, he could hear rather clearly through the walls. But Feliciano never even tried that with him, instead spending their evening snuggling and watching movies, or holding hands. Things the blonde never would have expected Feliciano to do, not since actually getting to know him at least. It was nice, but it made Ludwig feel somewhat inadequate in comparison to the two Spaniards.

Not tonight though. The German was currently snuggled into Feliciano's side, the younger man idly stroking through his lover's hair, amber eyes locked on whatever movie was playing on the tv, Ludwig wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was snuggling his face closer into the others neck, trying to decide his best course of action in his head. Antonio and Santiago had told him so many things that it was a little hard to actually keep it all straight! But the most important thing, they had told him, was to be subtle. It was something Ludwig did at least know how to do, his years in the police academy had trained him to be sneaky, and stealthy. And so the German simply turned his head an inch, ghosting his lips over the others throat so lightly that, for a moment, Feliciano almost believed he'd imagined it.

Feliciano paused a moment, pondering what had just happened. No, there wasn't any way Ludwig had kissed his throat. The man was so shy and reserved, that's why Feliciano didn't dare push too hard. With Santiago and Antonio, they were all too eager to learn the brunette's games, to play with both him and each other. They enjoyed his roughness, his lack of real care. Ludwig wasn't like that. The blonde, for all his size and intimidating stature, was far more sensitive than the other two. Granted, Feliciano did like to get under his skin, he also acknowledged that Ludwig needed more sweetness than the other two. It was odd for the young crimelord, holding someones hands, quietly sitting together and simply enjoying one another's presence. It'd never been something he'd done before. Given all that, surely he'd simply imagined the lips against his tanned throat.

A hand slid to Feliciano's waist, fingers creeping step by step, slow and steady, until they sat on the younger man's stomach. They paused a moment, letting any and all suspicion creep away from the body they sat on, blue eyes determined, holding faux innocence as the digits slid under the hem of the others shirt, massaging small, teasing circles into Feliciano's skin.

A quiet groan fell from Feliciano's lips, as the pieces started to fall together in his mind. Oh, so it seemed his darling bodyguard was trying to seduce him, how adorable! The Italian made no move to let the other know that he knew what he was doing, instead relaxing into the calloused fingers, rough, yet so careful on his skin, as though he would break. How long had it been since he'd been handled so delicately? Even after the things Ludwig had seen, he still believed Feliciano to be some precious creature. It was incredibly endearing though, the brunette mused, a shiver running down his spine as those deviant fingers slid upwards towards his chest. Actually, he wasn't sure he'd ever been handled delicately. Even his first time had been rough and wild, and while he loved it, Feliciano couldn't help but realize just what a turn on this was. His body arched slightly into the touch, face flushing slightly.

The reaction was an absolute delight to the older man, as he leaned forward, letting his lips brush along the others throat as his hands brushed over the Italians chest under his shirt. His touches were all gentle, featherlight to the point of driving the younger man wild with the unintentional teasing, as the blonde began slowly suckling at Feliciano's neck, just hard enough to mark the tanned skin, tongue darting out almost immediately to soothe the spot and coax away any pain that may remain. When Feliciano moaned out quietly, all Ludwig's doubts flew out the window, leaving him with only a feeling of gratitude to the Spaniards, and a thankfulness that he had swallowed his pride and asked for help.

His lips continued their exploration, fingers brushing over one pert bud before sliding out from under the fabric, moving to the top button. Ludwig shifted closer, blue eyes twinkling almost- mischievously?- as he undid the first one, lips pressing to the skin it exposed, repeating his previous action. God, he was doing it! He was the reason the adorable Italian was making all those blissful noises, finally! Ludwig had been concerned that Feliciano would laugh at his attempts, at his awkwardness, but there was none of that, the younger man instead melting into every touch, head tipping to grant the other access as golden eyes drifted shut, moan after musical moan filling the air.

With every touch, every nip, Feliciano's control lessened. He was trying, truly he was, to keep his composure and not jump the older mans bones there and then, but God, with those sweet, almost innocent lips at his throat, could he truly be blamed for those urges? This was completely different than anything he'd felt before, and it was amazing. There was no mistaking how Ludwig felt about him, so sincere were the touches. Finally, Feliciano couldn't take anymore, he turned quickly, straddling the blonde's lap and pressing their lips together, moaning out against him. "You could have… nh… just told me you wanted this." He teased breathlessly against Ludwig's lips, fingers tangling in silky cornsilk strands and tugging carefully.

Ludwig let out a low groan, his arms wrapping around the waist of the man in his lap and pulling him closer, tongue running along the Italian's lower lip before stealing inside, mapping out every inch of the hot cavern, stroking and teasing before brushing along Feliciano's own. However, at the flustered words, Ludwig pulled away, staring at the younger man with wide blue eyes. "You knew!?" He questioned. "If you knew what I was doing, why didn't you say anything!?" He questioned, cheeks flushing red even as he held Feliciano close in his arms, large fingers lifting to trace lazy circles in the rough fabric of the smaller mans button down shirt.

Feliciano couldn't help but laugh, patting the blonde mans cheek with a smile, golden eyes glittering wickedly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Don't fret dear, I only figured it out a few moments ago. Besides, you were simply too cute, trying to seduce me like that! How could I possibly ruin your fun? I wanted to see what you'd do." He retorted, licking his lip and snickering. "You did a good job though, I'm impressed. You've actually managed to make me a bit desperate." He purred, lips trailing along the others throat slowly.

Large hands gently gripped Feliciano's face, tilting it upwards so their eyes met, Ludwig's eyes shining with such love and adoration that Feliciano almost melted. And then the older man was kissing him again, deep and full, yet so tenderly and slow that the Italian was almost sure he'd died and gone to heaven. It was torture. It was bliss. And as Feliciano's thoughts began to jumble into a haze of want and need, he decided that this man was completely his; he wouldn't let him go.


	4. IMPORTANT EXCITING NOTICE FROM ASHES

Hey guys, Ashes here with some _really_ cool news!

As of tonight, I have a book available for purchase on the kindle store, on all of their global markets!

The name of it is Aeilliema. It is a romantic fantasy story, and the first in a series I plan on writing. So to anyone who has been enjoying my stories on here, I would be incredibly grateful if you would continue to support me with this endeavor!

-Ashes

*Below is a link to the American site, but it's available on all Amazon Kindle marketplaces. As well, if you don't have a kindle, there is a free kindle app available for all devices*

gp/product/B015VSFS70?*Version*=1&amp;*entries*=0


End file.
